Life At The Academy
by Phoenixscribemaster
Summary: Follow the footsteps of a sixteenth student that takes place in the brutal killing games in the once highly regarded schools in the country, Hope's Peak Academy. Self-Insert Story.
1. Arriving at Hope's Peak Academy

**Hey this is Phoenixscribemaster here with my first fanfic in a LONG time. I will try to update this at a frequent pace and hopefully I will be able to finish this fanfic and other fanfics in the future without throwing this fanfic in the abandoned fanfic heap.**

**On another note, I GREATLY appreciate reviews from all of you out there, so don't be afraid to comment about how good or bad I am doing. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Goodbye for now. Oh and Happy holidays.**

The transport van that was taking me to my destination hit a speed bump and woke me up from my nap. I would've just fallen back asleep if the driver didn't notice. "Oh you're awake."

I looked through the small window where the driver was located "Yeah." I sat straight up "How long was I out?"

The driver replies "Most of the trip. We'll be there in a few minutes." He readjusts his rear view mirror to look through the small window. "So how does it feel?"

"About what? My day hasn't been good that far if that's what you mean." I reply.

He shakes his head "No, I mean the fact you were invited to Hope's Peak Academy." I remembered that day. When I received the invitation, I originally thought it was a prank from one of the patients or staff, but then realized it was the real deal when I saw the school seal stamped on the invitation.

I shrug my shoulders "I find it kind of weird. I mean seriously look at me" To be truthful, my appearance wasn't social standard. My shaggy brown hair hung a little bit over my eyebrows while my green eyes looked as if I was staring down the soul. My upper body consisted of my straightjacket, which restrained my arms, and on my lower body were the white pants and shoes to match. I did, however, have a change of clothes in my duffle bag.

"Hey, don't worry about your appearance. Your classmates will befriend you once they get to know your crazy side." His tone of voice changed slightly "And what do you mean you didn't have a good day so far?"

"I was woken up at 4:30 in the morning, rushed into the showers, given a crappy breakfast, and forced into a straightjacket." I explained.

"What are you talking about?" The driver asked "They said that they gave you a nutritious breakfast."

"An orange. They only gave me a…" I sigh. "It's not your fault. You're just the driver."

I could see the driver's grin from the rear view mirror "That's true." The vehicle then comes to a complete stop. "We're here." The driver gets out and a minute later, the back doors of the van swing open. I wait for the driver to unbuckle me, but he never does.

After five minutes, the driver looks inside "Is there a problem?" I give him the facial equivalent of 'are you kidding me?' as I glared at him.

The driver raises an eyebrow "What? Just unbuckle your...oh." Realizing that I can't unbuckle myself, he hops in the back and unbuckles my seatbelt. As the driver goes to get my school supplies, I hop out and examine my new school.

To say that Hope's Peak Academy was freaking huge is an understatement. The schools eight or ten stories loomed over me with its castle like features. As I looked up at the giant circular window, I realized it was a clock. My mind began to realize how amazing it was. "_THIS SCHOOL HAD A GIANT CLOCK ON THE MAIN BUILDING, IT LOOKS LIKE A CASTLE FROM EUROPE, AND IT'S HUGE. THIS ISN'T AN ACADEMY! IT'S A MANSION!_"

The sound of the van doors closing snapped me out of my train of thought "Here's your stuff." He hangs my duffle bag on my left shoulder and lets it hang on my right, so it won't fall off. He gives me a small smile "Well, time for me to leave." I nod with a determined face.

He starts to walk towards the van "Good luck." He says without looking back. Before I could reply, he hops in his van and drives away. When the van turned onto another street, my focus shifts back towards the academy. Even with the encouraging words, one question kept coming to mind. '_Am I ready for this?_'

I shrug it off as the first day jitters and casually stroll towards the main entrance. As I open the door, I was expecting the start an otherworldly experience. What I wasn't expecting was the room to start swirling. The harder I tried to stay awake the more energy I lost.

"This isn't…what I…meant." I manage to utter before I hit the ground with a thud.


	2. Strange Surroundings and A New Classmate

**SURPRISE! Two chapters in one day! Well you can consider it a gift to you all since it's almost Christmas. Or a birthday present, maybe?**

**Anyway I posted the second chapter because 1: You find out who the O.C is (since chapter 1 doesn't tell you) and 2. …the same as 1. Again enjoy the story and Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

><p>As I regained consciousness from what I assumed was 'interdimensional travel', I slowly raised my head from a school desk. It seems that I was now in a barley lit classroom and not the entrance hall. However, the more aware of my new location, the more odd things I began to notice. My attention was first drawn towards an unconscious student at one of the desks. I cautiously approached the student's desk to get a better look. Laying there was a boy with brown hair and a hoodie.<p>

I called out to him "Hey! Are you okay?" which was followed by no response. Judging from this, I deduced that he was either dead...Or I was just overthinking things and he just out cold.

"Well...Only one way to find out." I muttered before I slowly leaned my ear towards the kid. After listening for a few seconds, I heard breathing. With a sigh of relief, I left him be and turned towards the windows.

The windows were closed. No, scratch that, sealed shut. It seems that whoever put those metal plates really doesn't want anyone to go or see outside. To test its durability, I kicked the metal plate to see what would happen. Of course, it didn't budge and I fell flat on my butt. Realizing I wasn't able to do anything else I decided to look towards the camera.

It wasn't that hard to notice it, actually. The yellow camera was just hanging in the front of the classroom, which sent up a couple of flags. There was also some sort of TV hanging in front of the classroom, but I paid it no mind. Before I could look at anything else, I heard a groan from behind.

The kid raised his head from the desk "Wha-Huh? Wh-Where am I?"

"I was wondering the same thing." I replied. The kid jumped in surprise, but slightly calmed down when he noticed it was just me. Honestly, I didn't care. I was just happy he wasn't dead "Glad to see you're finally up."

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. His demeanor then changed "W-who are you? Do you know what's going on? Did you…"

I cut him off as I sat down on top of one of the desks "One question at a time please." He paused for a moment and then nodded. With this I answered "Okay, for who I am, the name is Katsurou Nakamoto. Before I continue I would like to know your name."

"Oh...M-My name is Makoto Naegi." He replied. "So, my next question?"

"Oh. Right, sorry I was just curious." I continued "Sadly, I don't know the answer to your next question. All I remember is that the room started spinning and I passed out."

Nagei's eyes widen "You too?"

My eyes also widened "Wait that happened to you too."

He nodded "Yeah. That happened to me when I walked in." Naegi then changed the subject "Speaking of which, how did you get into Hope's Peak? I mean you look rather…" He stopped when he noticed the nervous look on my face.

I could tell he was sort of freaked out, so I told him "My talent is…How should I put this?"

Naegi cautiously replied "What?"

I continued "It's a rather strange and unusual talent. The kind of talent that would make people want to avoid me."After a brief pause, I took a deep breath and answered "I am the Ultimate Insanity." Just as I uttered those words Naegi froze. He seemed to be more confused about it than scared.

He broke the silence "Insanity?"

I nodded "Yes, it seems that my talent is to go around acting crazy in a straightjacket. In fact, I originally thought it was a very cruel prank from the staff." He was about to ask a question, but yet again I cut him off "Don't worry. I only act crazy for humor and to help me or others cope with stressful ordeals." It was after the answer I realized something "Speaking of talent, what's yours?"

It kind of caught him off guard, however he answered "Well…my talent is luck. I won a lottery to get into this academy."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you got into Hope's Peak Academy, a place known for teaching the best of the best, through a lottery?" After Naegi nodded in confirmation, I sighed in disappointment "You know Naegi, based on our talents and how we got here, I'm beginning to question the enrollment process of this academy." With a shrug of the shoulders I continued "Besides, I don't know whether to congratulate you or pity you, based on our surroundings."

Naegi was clueless at first, but he then noticed the unusual things within the room. It didn't bother me that he started to examine everything, even when he tried to unscrew the heavy bolts. As he continued I decide to glance up at the clock to see what time it was. "Its 8:30" I muttered.

"What was that?" His question caught me off guard but I quickly explained "Its 8:30 so we must have been out for about an hour. And besides isn't there a time that we need to meet up with our classmates?"

As the question left my mouth, Naegi noticed a piece of paper, which I assumed was trash, on the desk he was found on. We both headed over to the paper and examined it. The paper was just a poorly made welcoming pamphlet that looks to be written in crayon by a small child. The only notable sentence was some gibberish about the academy being a whole new world for us.

"What is this? Someone's idea of a prank?" Naegi asked aloud. I knew he wasn't talking to me but I answered "Maybe." But I focused on the door "I think it's about time we head out. Don't you agree?" With a nod we began to march out into the hallway. Before we did, I had an epiphany and stopped.

Naegi noticed "What is it?"

Without hesitation, I looked towards the pamphlet and replied "Could you get that pamphlet for me?" Naegi seemed confused as to why but he did so. After that, we exited the classroom just to stop in our tracks due to the creepy surroundings of the hallway.

"Even the hallways...kinda creep me out." Naegi muttered.

I couldn't let Naegi feel scared so with the best confident expression I could muster I turned towards Naegi "Look Naegi. If we were kidnapped and kept hostage within the school, I will, with 100% bravery, will defend you from anything that comes our way. Understand?"

Naegi didn't give me an answer, but had a very shocked expression on his face instead. Confused I asked "What?" He slowly raised his hand to point at my direction. More confused, I turned around, expecting to see nothing there. Instead, I saw a very tall person that looks like they just came out of a street fighter game. With the scars, the muscles, and the long white hair that matched the persons fighter like appearance.

I said the most appropriate phrase to say in this situation.

"HOLY SHIT!"


End file.
